Generally, known wireless standards, such as Institute of Electrical Engineering (IEEE) 802.11 or Hotspot 2.0, provide mechanisms for access networks (e.g., access points (APs)) to communicate information to a station (STA) prior to association. The mechanisms include a generic advertisement service (GAS) protocol, beacons, and a probe request/response framework. These mechanisms may be used to provide an unassociated STA with necessary information, so that the STA may select an appropriate wireless network.